


Kissed by a wolf

by offbrandtrash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandtrash/pseuds/offbrandtrash
Summary: slow burn romance fic for Eivor x Randvi because ubisoft failed to deliver enough content. The main story is still 100% included this just fills the gaps in between for what shOuld of happened between Randvi x Eivor
Relationships: Eivor & Sigurd Styrbjornson, Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Valka (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might take a while to publish each chapter and i have no idea how many they’ll be it depends how popular it gets
> 
> ALSO first time writing in third person but i feel like it’s better for this so i don’t mix my own personality with the characters

Eivor leaned on a pile of stale fish barrels by the docks and watched as Sigurds crew loaded the last of the supplies onto their longship. Randvi approached the docks and Eivor couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She had her arms just over her stomach and her hands were holding a small gift. She seemed to be walking at a more than normal speed but as she neared Eivor she slowed, thier eyes met and Eivors lips curved into a smirk Randvi’s subtle but sweet smile followed. Eivors eyes couldn't help but look her up then down and then up again...and then down as her hips swayed-

"Spying on what is not yours wolf kissed?"

Dag who found his way to Eivors side. Eivor sneered under her breath away from the eyes or knowledge of Dag. She put on a fake face trying her best to keep the situation civil. "I was only deep in thought my friend."

"Why not go over, As his 'sister' you should be one of the first people to see him off, not the last."

"The way in which i conduct my life should not be of your concern Dag, but thank you." Eivor uncrosses her arms and walks towards the end of the docks. Randvi had just finished handing over her gift and Sigurd pulled her close embracing her and kissing her on each cheek. She seemed almost taken a back and... uncomfortable Eivor saw and her anger peaked for almost a second but decided to think nothing of it. She was Sigurd's wife and so I should stay out of the way Eivor thought.

"Eivor!" He shouted with great glee and flung Eivor into his embrace as well. 

"Don't stray too far this time Sigurd remember you have a wife who needs you."

They had been married only one winter so far. They hadn’t been seen together often. Sigurd was always...distant searching for satisfaction beyond the walls of Fornburg. And Randvi...Let’s just say she wasn’t too pleased. It had only been recently when Eivor started paying attention to it...to her. Maybe because of how frequently they’d be in each other’s company. Not inseparable but there was more chance you’d see Eivor with Randvi than Randvi with her own ‘husband’.

"I was afraid you'd say you'd miss me drengr."

"Not in the slightest arse-face."

He laughed again, "I will bring you back riches no man has ever seen or will ever see in his life, for i will venture to the great unknowns of the world and come back the richest and most reputable man alive!" He cheered and Eivor with him. 

"Are you sure you do not wish to join me Eivor? There's women and riches waiting for you on foreign shores."

"Aye brother, I know my mind. I have all I need in Norway for now." For some reason her mind drifted to Randvi. 

He pats Eivor’s shoulder with his arm and looks her in the eye, "Take care of Randvi for me, I trust i've left her in great company yes?"

She nods looking over to Randvi who at that moment looked over to her. 

"Don't worry Sigurd, she's in safe hands." His hands leave Eivors shoulders and he directs his crew to open the sail. He doesn't look back as he leaves and a warm body stands next to Eivor. Randvi had stepped forward, nothing was said and the silence between them wasn't awkward. Randvi’s slightly brushed her fingers against against Eivors hand as they stood and watched the frozen lake that surrounded Fornburg. 

"Do you want to accompany me back to the longhouse Eivor?" Eivor smiled at the mention of her name out of Randvi’s lips. Eivor would love to join her but wanted to enjoy the view for longer. 

"A kind offer I sadly have to decline this time, hopefully there will be a next."

"Always." She smiled. "You know where I'll be." their eyes met Eivors one final time as she walked away. 

A year passed and Eivor kept her word and an eye on Randvi from a distance as best as she could. Randvi was still Sigurds wife, despite him being away for a year now with no word of his whereabouts or if he was...alive. In that year Eivor tried her hardest to train her mind to push every thought of Randvi to the back of her mind. How perfect it would feel going on walks with her in the snow, in the evenings and watching the sunset, being so caught up in her beauty that i completely miss the sun setting. And then-

"Are you spying on me wolf kissed?" There was a hint of amusement in Randvi’s voice as she caught the warrior crouching in the foliage. She couldn’t contain her laughter and let out a small laugh at the sight of Eivor. She thought it was almost...cute and somewhat contradicting with her iron fisted demeanour. 

"Not for my own amusement, but for your husbands sanity."

"I need no protection Eivor, I can hunt by myself but company is always welcome, especially yours." There was a suggestive tone in Randvi’s voice but Eivor chose to ignore. 

"I can't pass that opportunity up."

She crouches beside Eivor drawing a her arrow in her bow and Eivor copies her movements but can't help focusing more on her. Randvi’s breathing was slow and soft and you could only ever see the warm air from her breath every now and then. She didn't take notice of Eivors gaze as she was too concentrated on the scenery in front of us, waiting to catch her prey.

And then there was rustling in the bushes. Their heads snapped towards the noise and that's where it appeared. The great white Elk in all her beauty. Randvi moved from her crouched position and stood up to draw her bow, aiming for the head of the beast. Her arrow flew from the bow but at the last second the great beast turned its head and it's antlers blocked her shot. 

She swore heard her swear under her breath. 

"Randvi, leave it to m-"

"No Eivor, I can do this."

She scrambled to reload her bow, Eivor looked forward and saw that the beat was more than riled up and charging towards us. Randvi wasn't going to make it in time. Eivor threw her bow in the beasts direction hoping it would create a distraction and tackled Randvi in the safest way she could out of the beasts way. 

Eivor however miscalculated the lay of the land as they didn't land on flat ground, they kept falling. Eivor grabbed Randvi, embracing her , making sure she was on the outside and and shielding her from all injuries as they plunged down what seemed a never ending icy hill. Eivors back and head felt every rock and twig the land had to offer but oddly she had no real complaints, Sigurd wanted me to keep his wife safe and so that is what i will do. 

Our movements came to a halt. Randvi was still being held in Eivors arms as she lay above still clinging onto Eivor. There were numerous twigs in her hair and the snow gave her white highlights in random places which Eivor thought...suited her. She slowly came to her senses and stood off brushing the snow and debris from her clothes. Eivor followed still in shock from the fall. Randvi’s clear blue eyes stared deep into Eivors and it was as if the gods had frozen time in place leaving only them. Eivors breathing halted still dumbfounded by how beautiful the woman in front of her was. If it wasn’t for her brothers stupid marriages he would’ve grabbed Randvi and they’d be making love in the snow right now. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no i don't believe so." 

Eivor still worried places a hand on her shoulder and feels the smaller woman shivering slightly. 

"You're freezing Randvi." Eivor gasps unclasping her cloak, wrapping it around Randvi’s shoulders hoping it adds warmth. 

"How kind of you Eivor but i don't want you fairing the same fate that i would have."

"I'm okay Randvi, we should get back before more beasts find us. I do not plan on my death being brought upon by woodland creatures. Though you do owe me a bow."

For this one time Eivor felt it appropriate to hold her hand as she lead the way back to Fornburg.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i might be making this an actual thing now :) enjoy

A few weeks had passed and Eivor resumed observing from a distance managing to keep an eye on her, it was easier this time because she kept inside the settlement at Fornburg until today it seemed. Eivor was sat atop the longhouse sharpening her axe. The warrior liked it up there, it was as if she could finally breath and allow her head to truly be in the clouds, but it mostly reminded her of home...Heilboer.

Randvi called down from her room in the longhouse. Once again the drengr's name on her lips sent a shock down her spine, one she was forced to look over and push down, she thought nothing of it. She's not yours Eivor maybe in another time but in this one she was your brothers wife. She stands up putting away her axe and jumps down through the opening in the roof of the longhouse landing on her feet not far from Randvi's position.

"I was thinking of taking a walk to Valka's hut."

"And what would the purpose of this walk be?" Eivor raised her eyebrow knowing the effect it had on women.

Randvi paused and cleared her throat as if there were something stuck in her throat. Eivor smiled to herself smugly knowing she was the cause but decided for now that was enough fun. Sure she couldn't do everything she wanted with Randvi but this was just harmless teasing. "She claims to have a potion that will help me with the nightmares i've been having of late."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Nothing major, maybe i'm just missing company in bed at night."

Eivor had to hold her breath to stop herself from suggesting that she keep her company. There was silence where they started at each other as if they were exchanging words with their minds. Maybe that was Eivor being hopeful and reading the situation how she wanted instead of what was really there. If only she knew that Randvi had the same burning temptation inside her.

"I'll accompany you. We wouldn't want you to run into another Elk."

Randvi laughed. Eivors mouth involuntary moved into a slight smile. 𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝...𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙚.

"I'm terribly embarrassed you had to see that. I can't believe the image of me in your head is now a woman who can't even defend herself from an Elk."

Eivor stepped closer to her, making sure she had her full attention. Randvi was unaware of how the vikingr truly saw her. It was far from what she thought but sadly she kept hiding behind the fact she could never act on it, because in Eivors eyes there was a slim chance Randvi would reciprocate her feelings and a slim chance Eivor would forgive herself for betraying Sigurd like that.

"That's not how I see you Randvi, I wouldn't base your image on one event we shared together. I would wait until we had many more evenings together to have my final impression of you."

It was too late for Eivor to take back her statement when she realised how it might have come across to Randvi. Part of her didn't want to take it back, but for the seemingly closed off norse it was nerve racking still having let that part of her thoughts escape. Randvi's face quickly turned red and she looked down trying to hide a creeping smile from her face.

"I'll go inform the King of where we will be." She excused herself.

Eivor nodded as she walked off, sighed and proceeded to lean back onto Randvi's desk, accidentally dropping a letter off. Eivor rushes to pick it up pick it up not wanting to disrupt her incredibly neat set up but in the process couldn't help but read what was on the letter. It was a message from a woman named Thora... who seemed to be her sister.

"Eivor."

There was a moment of panic that caused Eivor to shove the letter into one of her pockets and leave her room in a rush, sliding down the legs of the ladder to where she was in the hall of the longhouse.

"Are you ready?" The redhead asked

"Lead the way Randvi."

Let's rewind to beforehand. Where Randvi was sat down in her bed and running her hand over the empty space that Sigurd claimed to be his own. They had attempted to sleep together before he left for other shores and each and every time to say the least...it was awful. He always smelt of mead and blood. His beard was too unkept at the time and there was never any space between us when we laid. He would never welcome her with a soft touch or a warm greeting. His grip was always too hard, handling her like an object.

She removed her hand and laid back in the bed. Finally deciding to open the letter that she received from her sister. It's the first time i've heard from her since leaving home despite the many times she's written back home about her marriage situation. She took a deep breath hoping that she didn't make a colossal mistake sharing her true feelings with her sister.

The letter read

𝑁𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑. 𝑌𝑝𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑡 𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑. 𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 ℎ𝑢𝑠𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑎, 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒. 𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑎𝑛, 𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛, 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑑. 

-𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑟𝑎

Randvi struggled to contain the blush that instantly came when thinking about the mention of a woman and her sisters encouragement. Her mind directed her one woman only.

Eivor.

She thought to herself ; 𝙢𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩. 𝙎𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙧𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙧 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙚’𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚, 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨, 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙞’𝙢 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙬𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨𝙣𝙩 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚.𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙀𝙞𝙫𝙤𝙧...𝙤𝙝 𝙀𝙞𝙫𝙤𝙧.... 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙚, 𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙛 𝙞’𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙. 𝙏𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙞 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙚𝙚, 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚. 𝙄𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙨𝙝𝙚’𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚.

She believed she might be overthinking this or interpreting only what her heart wants to be true but it was clear to her at this point that she felt something for Eivor. Something deep and intimate.To explore it or not is the question she asked herself. Sighing she put the note back on the wooden desk in front of her bed.

She thought a walk would maybe clear her head. In fact she had known for a while that Eivor had been watching from afar still. She didn't mind it, in fact the redhead liked the drengr's attention being on her, maybe she even loved it. Randvi's mind began to race and heart melted at the thought of holding her attention permanently...and Eivor holding her...how gentle and loving she'd be compared to Sigurd...and then in bed-

But no she snapped herself out of it. She had to keep her thoughts realistic. Her breathing was somewhat uneven as she began to compose herself.

𝙤𝙝 𝙀𝙞𝙫𝙤𝙧, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos keep em coming and don’t forget to share, love you all ;)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i might be making this an actual thing now :) enjoy

Randvi led the way with the drengr following close behind. Dag was leaned against the entrance of the longhouse and watched us with glaring eyes. 

"Is there an issue Dag?"

"Your coziness with Sigurds woman, yes."

Eivor stepped forward and Dag stood up straight meeting her at eye level. The warriors teeth gritted and she pointed at his chest, pushing him back onto the wall. "She's not Sigurd's woman. She's not anybody's woman. Her name is Randvi and I'm accompanying her to Valkas hut. It's a long and perilous journey, and if she got hurt it would be on your head because you stopped me from going with her."

Eivor removed her hand and took a deep breath in. She looked back to Randvi who seemed dumbstruck at her outburst on Dag. But as Eivor reached her side again Randvi took her hand and squeezed it lightly, as if she was trying to thank Eivor or show her appreciation. Either way it didn't matter to Eivor, Randvi's hand in her own felt so right, even if in some ways it was so wrong. 

The vikingr whistled, calling her steed, as expected it came galloping from the stables. Eivor mounts first then holds her arm out for Randvi to take, lifting herself up and grabbing a hold Eivors sturdy waist. It was an unusual feeling for The Wolf Kissed, it was less of a grab in fact but more of a tight hold as if she were looking for safety and security. Both things Eivor could easily give her, and things both knew were missing from her marriage to Sigurd. 

Eivor tugged on the reigns of the horse and it flew forward out the settlement and into the hills beyond fornburg. Randvi noticed the silence and spoke up. 

"Pay no mind to Dag' s words. He may just be acting on the fact he is not able to spend time with his playmate Sigurd." Her words were comforting along with her hands shifting on Eivors waist every now and then.

Eivor chuckled lowly which sent a shiver down The delicate womans body. A shiver of excitement and maybe even lust...But Randvi didn't push it away as it was slowly dawning on her that she was attracted to Eivor. More than she could have ever been attracted to Sigurd. But of course Eivor is used to it, the most feared and reputable Fighter in all of norway, Randvi assumed she must have admirers from all corners of norway. The thought worried her, what if she wasn't enough, what if to Eivor she was just another woman among the many who were seeking her attention. Irrelevant and unnoticeable in the crowd, but it also excited her because she was here now with Eivor and nobody else. 

"I've learned to ignore Dag especially when his words contribute nothing to any situation. But this time i couldn't stand by while he spoke ill of you."

"That is very kind of you Eivor, i appreciate and will remember what you have done."

Randvi's arms righted around her waist as they journeyed further up the mountain. Randvi smilled to herself as she snuggled to the back of Eivor which flushed with heat but then realised she hadn't asked for permission before she got comfortable. Part of her assumed Eivor had no problem speaking her mind and would tell her instantly if something she was doing was out of order. Alas, it didn't hurt to check.

"Is this okay Eivor? I just wasn't ready for the cold to bite in this way."

"It is okay. I'm here to make your passage easier, take my cloak if needed Randvi."

Eivor meant her words, she didn't mind if she became a bit chilly, Eivor was always and will always be willing to do anything for the people she cared about despite the consequences it may have on her. It was a trait Randvi had started to notice and begin to love. 

"But it would leave you with nothing, I will be alright Eivor, we are nearly there anyway."

She wasn't wrong, they rounded the last corner and the peak of Valkas hut began to come into view. Eivor tugged on the reigns again slowing her steed down as they reach the gates of Valka's estate

The vikingr hops off the horse first again holding her hand out for Randvi to take which she does making it earlier for her to jump off the horse. 

"Are you accompanying me inside?" Randvi asked; hopefull the warrior wouldn't decline her offer. 

"Listening to Valka council you on your dreams seems a private matter. I don't want to pry or intrude into your mind in such a way."

In truth that was a lie, more than anything Eivor wanted to know what was going on in Randvi's mind, more specifically she wanted to know if 𝙨𝙝𝙚 was on Randvi's mind as much as Randvi was in hers. 

Randvi wasn't one to give up without a fight. Especially if her heart was in the situation and so she tried again. "It wouldn't be prying, I would gladly let you in Eivor." The time of her voice suggestive, but this time on purpose hoping she could rope the drengr in. But not seduce...not just yet. 

Eivor was speechless but at the moment the silence would've become awkward Valka and her mother Salva walk out of her hut. 

"Randvi, Eivor so glad you've come."

Randvi looked to Eivor one last time, a silent plea for her to stay a plea that tugged hard on Eivors heart. Eivor thought back to the note she found in Randvi's room and curiosity burned inside of her. She decided the mysterious note could wait. She walked to Randvi taking her hand into her and squeezing it lightly for a second. 

"I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos keep em coming and don’t forget to share, love you all ;)


	4. IV

Randvi and Eivor sat on the mat of Valkas hut. On her table their were multiple positions and steaming brews for only Odin knows what. Svala sat in the corner of the room heaving for breath. Both Randvi and Eivor noticed but said nothing they didn't mean to be rude. Valka came from behind a curtain of randomised beads and beckoned for Randvi. I guess this meant Eivor wouldn't get an insight on what was going on in her mind. But it does mean she was able to read the note she picked up. 

Randvi got up from her seat and followed Valka, Eivor took one last look at Randvi's...assets before shaking it off and getting out the crumpled piece of paper. She didn't know why but her heart rapidly picked up speed as she began uncrumpling the paper. It probably didn't help that she was doing it at the slowest pace. 

"Would you want a slow and painful death or would you want the warrior who bested you to make it swift and painless." Svala asked out of the blue. 

Eivor paused not understanding why the question was asked but she didn't ignore it. "I'd hope a warrior smart and strong enough to beat me would be honourable enough to make it swift."

"Then grant the same outcome for yourself now, stop holding back and make it quick." Eivor realised that Svala was referring to the note she was hesitant to open. 

She took a deep breath in and then out and did as Svala said. Her eyes widened as she read the letter from Randvi's sister encouraging her to seek comfort...love elsewhere. Not just in a man but a woman. Eivors mind flooded with the sorts of things Randvi wrote to her sister that provoked a letter like this. Maybe her initial doubts about their marriage were right, maybe Randvi was sick and tired of Sigurds...wandering interests. The vikingr couldn't contain her glee hearing this but still had to remember their marriage was still offical and real and her brother, she still couldn't betray her brother. Her feelings for Randvi...regardless of how strong would have to wait until she thought this out properly. 

"You cannot prolong fate Wolf Kissed."

The Wold Kissed looked up and met Svala's gaze. "You speak unclearly?"

"You're waiting to explore what you've learned from your note."

"How did you know."

Svala smiles. "I am gifted Eivor, worry not about how I know what i know."

"Have you seen something?"

"Return to me in a year, and I will explain everything."

In the next room Valka was stood at another one of her tables mixing a brew that she says would help Randvi with her sleepless nights. 

"Do you want to explain to me again what your dreams consist of." Valka asks handing Randvi the bowl to drink from. Sceptically, Randvi smells the bowl and scrunches her face at the unappetising scent. 

"Well i'm at a feast with Sigurd, supposed to be with Sigurd, but he only stays with me long enough to get through greeting everyone and after we've made our presence known, he disappears. And i'm left alone in a longhouse full of danes having the night of their lives."

"That could symbolise The distance between you and Sigurd."

Randvi sighed acknowledging the truth in Valkas statement and the severity of the situation if even Valka noticed. But she pressed on continued to explain her dream. 

"Then the room suddenly falls silent and the light...dims. Next to me my sister Thora appears and without warning starts to push me across the room. The crowds separates into two, clearing a path down the middle for me. My sister is still pushing me but i'm fighting back against her, i'm- I uh- I'm afraid, but she manages to turn me around so that i'm looking to the direction she's pushing me and in the distance i see a tall figure. A woman with broad shoulders. She's blonde and her eyes...I could see the icy seas of norway through them but also a sadness, loneliness a pain i know. One that's all to familiar to me."

"Do you recognise this woman?"

Randvi seemed to hesitate before she continued. Of course she knew who the woman was. It would only be Eivor. She couldn't get her mind off The Wolf Kissed ever since this dream appeared. She spent most nights laying awake wondering what it would be like to have her warmth her company in bed instead of her 'husbands'. But was she able to tell Valka all this in confidence? She hoped she was, Valka seemed wise enough to know what information to keep to herself. 

"Yes...and she-"

Randvi couldn't finish her sentence because at that point Eivor walked in. First her strong and tattooed hands poked through the veil of beads and then her whole arm then body followed. 

"I don't mean to intrude." Her voice was low and raspy. Exactly how Randvi liked it. Loved in fact, so much she stirred in her seat trying to deal with the sensations the Wolf Kissed voice sent around her body. 

"Nonsense Wolf Kissed."

Randvi's eyes lingered on Eivor a bit longer than they should, giving Valka all the information she needed to help Randvi with her condition. 

Valka took her bowl back and as she did she whispered Randvi's solution into her eye, quick enough so that Eivor would hear and suspect nothing. 

"She is all yours now." Valka said as she removed her mouth from the redheads ear. 

Eivor loved the idea of Randvi being hers but she couldn't accept the statement due to the tow she recently had with Dag over it. Randvi got up from her position and followed Eivor out.

**Author's Note:**

> tHank you very much for reading if you like them share and give kudos :)


End file.
